Luke vs Camp HalfBlood
by Demigod444
Summary: Sorry, I had to change the name, apparently someone else has a story called The Princess Andromeda. Annabeth is kidnapped by Luke and is taken to the Princess Andromeda, and Percy and Grover go in an attempt to save her.
1. Not a Happy Camper

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, plain and simple.

He awoke to the sound of deafening shrieks, and the nippy summer night suddenly became very warm. The wind rushed into Cabin Number 3. Percy looked around, trying to find the cause of what aroused him from his sleep.

Flames, burning their way up the towering redwoods and scorching the underbrush that circled most of the campground. The crackling of wood all around me, the only thing I could make out was a voice, which he recognized as Chiron's, shouting as loud as he could, "Meet at the lake, as fast as you can go!"

For the lake Percy sprinted, hoping everyone was safe. When he there, he began looking in the crowd of campers to make sure his friends was safe. He saw many familiar faces, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Grover, and Thalia. But one person was missing. He could not find Annnabeth anywhere he looked in the clutter of people.

"It seems like everyone is accounted for," said Mr. D.

"Mr. D, Chiron, Annabeth's not here!" Percy said.

Suddenly an Iris-message appeared over the lake, and they saw a face that was very familiar to Camp Half-Blood glaring straight into their eyes.

"You want to know what happened to her, do you?" Luke's cold voice said, with a smile on his face. "I started this fire as a distraction to take Annabeth, without anyone noticing."

The Iris-message faded, and an uproar of chatter broke out upon the campers.

"So it is him who started the fire that burned my best deck of pinochle cards He'll pay for that," Mr. D. said.

Percy came back to Grover and said, "I know where he's hiding her. She's on the Princess Andromeda."

This is my first PJO fan fic. Please review!


	2. We Chat With Poseidon

"I have to go find her. I know she can hold her own, but for how long I'm not sure," he said.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you," Grover said, trying to sound more courageous than he felt. "I can't let my best friend go onto a cruise ship full of monsters all alone!"

"But they need you here, in case Luke comes back again, in fact, what he could send frightens me even more," said Percy.

"C'mon, we have Chiron, Mr. D, and tons of Demigods-in-training. If you held your own against a minotaur without a proper weapon and no training, this many Demigods with a few weapons can beat up whatever Luke sends!" Grover was determined.

"Fine, you can come. We'll saddle up a couple of hippocampi and head strait to Luke. Since my dad rules the ocean, he probably knows where the Princess Andromeda is."

"Yo, dad! Dad! DADDY!!!"

"Percy, I'm here," the ocean before them morphed into his father's face. "I hope this is important, Percy, because I'm the middle of a game of poker with Hades and Zeus."

"Yea, it's important. Annabeth was kidnapped by Luke and taken to the Princess Andromeda, but we don't know where it is," Percy was speaking very fast now. "And we were hoping since you're the god of the ocean you could tell us where it is."

"That I can. You'll find it if you just go along the coast of South Carolina, and make sure to keep the shore in sight if you're going in the water."

"Thanks, dad!" Percy said, now at least they knew where they were headed.

Poseidon's face disappeared, and Percy whistled, stepping into the water.

"Perce, what are you doing?" Grover inquired. Two hippocampi suddenly swam up to them. "Oh."

"Hey Rainbow," Percy said, happy to see him again. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jade," he said. "This is Perseus, son of the sea god."

"Pleased to meet you," Percy said.

"Enchente, monsieur," cool, a French hippocampus.

"And Rainbow, Tyson said he would be coming back in about a month.

He whinnied in delight. I jumped on Rainbow, Grover jumped on Jade, and with that, we were off to the Princess Andromeda.


	3. The Ship is Spotted!

It had been a couple hours, but they saw a cruise ship anchored off the shore. Yep, that was the Princess Andromeda.

"Okay, guys, drop us off here," Percy said, about a half mile from the ship. "Thanks, guys!" The to hippocampi swam off at his word.

"But Percy," Grover said, "why did you make them drop us off here? We're still far away from the ship!"

"Quit being so whiney. We need to swim underwater so they can't see us coming." Grover was afraid they would have to do that. "C'mon, get underwater already," Percy conjured up an air bubble around Grover.

"So, genius, how do you plan to get in?"

"Quit being a smart-arse. I have an idea."

"Would you mind telling me how?"

"All you need to know is that you should brace yourself for a possibly harsh landing," Grover was worried, but Percy's courage was reassuring. They were getting closer to the ship second by second. "Okay, now!"

They broke the surface on top of a huge wave. "Gotta land this just right," Percy sounded very concentrated. His biggest fear was that he would land with one leg on each side of a pole. Well, an athletic cup wasn't normally high on your priority list when trying to chase down an evil demigod.


	4. We Find Luke

That was one way to make an entrance. But, the thing is, on this mission, you normally wanna make a stealthy entrance, not one that attracts everyone's attention.

Percy took out Riptide, and Grover grabbed a pole he found on the main deck. All but a few people were below decks, so they decided to take care of the ones that were in plain view. It wasn't much trouble taking them on, because the only ones on deck were unarmed, and too stupid to pick up something that they could use to defend themselves.

It took them about a minute to get the crew mates pinned against a wall. They took a rope and tied the crew up. "We won't kill you if one of you tells us where Luke is," Percy said to their intimidated captives.

"The boss should be in the cabin on the top floor of the ship," said one of them, a Cyclopes, which was about Tyson's size.

"Okay thanks," said Grover. "But how are we going to get there undetected?"

"We climb, just stay clear of the windows, and be quiet. It's going to be a lot like the climbing course back at Camp Half-Blood," They both could clear the course in half a minute flat at camp.

"Fine, let's move it," no one spotted them the whole way up. They were finally at the top deck. Percy tiptoed toward the door. He heard a voice he recognized as Luke's.


	5. Sword and Pole Fight

"Ah, Annabeth," said Luke in his sinister voice, "you're a brilliant girl, you clearly are like your mother. But, like all the other Olympians, she takes credit for things us Demigods do. Since you declined my offer last time, I got you back here so I could ask you again. But this time, it is my side or death."

"I'll never join you!" Annabeth said. "You used to be my friend, but now you're nothing but a _MONSTER_! Kill me then!"

"I'm afraid I have no other choice, my dear."

That's when Percy barged in. Now he was just mad. "Get away from her! She's right, you are a monster! Let's settle this one on one! Want another scar on your face? I'll give ya one!" Percy took out Riptide out of his pocket once more. Luke unsheathed his as well, made of half celestial bronze, the other half steel, so he could kill immortals as well as normal people.

"You've pushed me to the limit, Luke! If you want, I'll kill you right now," Percy was now clearly pissed off. Slashes back and forth, but eventually Percy disarmed Luke. Remember the first time Percy picked up a sword and Luke taught him to disarm people? That's the move Percy perfected with Luke's help the first full day he had at Camp Half-Blood. That must've stung him. He never knew teaching Percy would catch up and bite him on the butt, but that's exactly what happened.

He stumbled right into Grover and snatched the pole he had the whole time right out of his hands. They resumed the fight they were having before, except Luke was using a pole, not a sword, which couldn't kill Percy, like his sword could do. But Luke used the same move on Percy. Riptide flew into the wall behind him, meeting the ground with a _clang. If only the sword flew the other way,_ Percy thought, _Luke would be dead and we'd be free to go._

But then something happened that Luke hadn't accounted for. Annabeth, who was sitting to the side of the fight, had slipped free of the binds that tied her to the chair. She snuck up be hind Luke and grabbed his pole, he turned the other way and _BAM!_ His eyes were now on Annabeth, not Percy. This was Percy's chance. He got down onto his knees and thrust his hand up between Luke's legs. _Crotch shot!_ Percy thought. He dropped the pole and was in a "defensive stance" on the ground.

Percy went to pick up Riptide, and came back to Luke. Annabeth had the pole in her hands, and was standing over Luke. She shot him a smile and stepped back. He smiled back, and knew what he had to do. His sword point was at Luke's throat. He began to make a scramble for his sword, but stopped as blood started to drip from his neck.

"So, anything you'd like us to write in your obituary?" said Percy, with a smug look on his face, although that was pretty unlike him.

"Making friends with you was the worst choice I ever made," said Annabeth. He could see she was pretty mad, too.

At that moment he slipped out from under Percy's legs, got on an intercom and said, "All hand on deck with weapons!" At this point they knew it would be hard to escape.


	6. The Second Duel

"C'mon!" shouted Percy, as he hit a window with Riptide and jumped through it. Grover and Annabeth were right behind him. They saw mythical creatures of all sorts leap through the main door onto the deck. _Crud_ thought Percy, running and jumping at full speed down t the deck.

A couple normal humans charged them bearing swords, Percy was guessing they were Demigods. But Percy was too fast for them. They found themselves thrusting at air, and getting hit to the ground by a quick jab to the back from the butt of Percy's sword. Annabeth took a sword from one of the warriors on the ground, and fought along with it, although it was a bit large for her.

They parried an onslaught of blows, most of the time countering with a punch or kick after blocking a swing of a sword, mostly just trying to just injure them enough to hold them off, their object was to take no lives.

"Stop!" Luke's voice yelled, "I want Jackson for myself, back off!" He emerged from the crowd carrying is half-and-half sword in his right hand. "I'll give you one last chance to surrender. Lay down your weapons and come with me if you wish for a much longer life," as usual, he was being very cocky.

"We already told you, Luke, we'd rather die than serve under you and Kronos."

"So be it," was his snappy retort. Percy was the first to attack. He lunged quickly towards Luke. His strikes were faster, because Riptide resembled a rapier; a very agile sword, against Luke's broadsword, with stronger, bulkier swings. They blocked each other's swings, striking a different place each time. But Percy finally prevailed, piercing the skin on his upper-left arm.


	7. Back at Camp HalfBlood

That was their chance. They jumped over the safety rail into the water. Archers were firing after them from the ship, but they could not be hit once the three got underwater. He whistled for the hippocampi once more. Rainbow and Jade came with another hippocampus.

"Fast," exclaimed Percy. They rode for a long time, saying nothing. They were nearing Camp Half-Blood and broke the surface. They could see the remains of the climbing tower in the distance. They got off at the docks and went to the cabins, which were still standing, though each needed a new paint job.

They looked in the Athena Cabin and found a bunch of glum-looking Demigods. Well, at least they looked glum until they saw who was at the door. They all rushed to the door, hugging Annabeth. They stepped into the courtyard. The other campers apparently heard the uproar, because they rushed into the courtyard as well.

The cousins formed a clump around them. Everyone was asking, "What happened?" and "How'd you beat Luke?" Percy and Annabeth just stood there, hugging for a very long time. They broke apart, and went back to their cabins silently, in much need of sleep.


	8. In the Courtyard

Annabeth woke before dawn the next morning, and she decided to go outside and sit next to the fountain, where she sometimes went when she got up early. She was surprised to find Percy already there, sitting on the bench. She took a seat next to him.

"Hey," said Annabeth.

"Hey," replied Percy, still sounding a bit tired from their predicament the day before. "Chiron told me last night that they would be repainting the cabins by the number of people. Sucks for me, I'm going to be one of the last to have a good cabin again. I _hate_ these tents we're in for now."

"Well, would you rather be staying in that charred-up cabin, then?"

"You have a point, it's better than nothing."

"Luke must be pretty mad, right now. We escaped and you gave him a big new scar," she sounded delighted.

"Wanna come watch a movie tonight, with me in my tent. I could snag some soda, pillows, and a TV. They only have ten-person tents, and I have one to myself. It'll be awesome."

"Sure," she said, "which movie are we watching?"

"How about Casino Royale?" Percy and Annabeth both loved the James Bond movies.

"Sweet."


	9. Casino Royale

Annabeth arrived at Percy's tent at around nine o'clock. Sure enough, there was a TV and DVD player, a pile of pillows, and a table, with chips and two goblets that would fill up with whatever you wanted. "Welcome to my tent."

"Very nice," said Annabeth, as she sat down on the pillows. "I have to share mine with a few of my brothers and sisters. Not much room for more than one or two in here."

"Yea. But you'll have your cabin back before I do. You're the biggest cabin next to Hermes, so you'll be the second to have your cabin back."

"Are we going to watch the movie or what, Seaweed Brain?"

"I can see you're very patient tonight."

"Whatever," she said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Somebody's annoyed. You need a hug," Annabeth laughed as he hugged her. Percy started the movie and sat down next to her on the mound of pillows. She fell asleep about two-thirds through the movie and he followed soon after.

Annabeth found herself leaning on Percy's shoulder the next morning. Percy woke up a few seconds after. He reached for his goblet and said, "Blue Coke. Caffeine in the morning is how I stay perfectly awake through the day."

"I prefer to take mine in coffee. I'm going to get back to my tent now."

"Okay, see ya," she left the tent.

"Late night out, eh?" said Ralphie, her brother, who was a year older than she was.

"Sure, Ralphie," she said, trying to ignore him.

"Anything I should know about?"

"_SHUT UP!!!"_

They heard a loud voice booming outside.


	10. Looking for Revenge

"Surrender now or prepare for a war!" exclaimed Luke's voice, booming over an intercom. Annabeth was worried, and so were many others around the camp.

"Get armed," Annabeth whispered to her siblings, "and don't make any noise." The Demigods picked up their weapons. "Ralphie, come with me. The rest of you, stay here." Ralphie was right behind Annabeth as she stepped out of the tent. Some other Demigods that she recognized were outside as well. Clarisse, leading a group of Ares kids, the Stoll twins, Percy, Thalia, and a few Aphrodite and Apollo kids.

"We have some rebels, then. Anyone who wishes to join me and live on, step forward." No one moved. "We'll give you an hour to decide what to do. After that, we will strike, whether you are ready or not."

A group of Half-Bloods gathered in the courtyard, contemplating what to do. Percy stepped forward, "Brace yourselves for the fight of a lifetime. I wouldn't join Luke, because he's going to lose, and if you joined him and win, what will you have gained? The distrust of your brothers, sisters, and cousins, is that what you want?" There was a murmur of agreement among them.

"I'm all for that," said Connor Stoll. "Get yourselves ready, and position the small ones at the back, safe from harm."

"I have a plan. Position Ares kids at the front, to intimidate them, and position the archers behind the hand-to-hand fighters," Annabeth's mind for strategy shown through here. "And Percy, try not to do anything too reckless."

"So do you want me to fight or just sit there?"

"Okay, march to the beat of your own drum. But now we need to get a lot of stuff done in a small amount of time, so let's go." Sure enough, everyone was scampering around camp, trying to initiate Annabeth's strategy and give Luke a run for his money.

We were ready for a fight.


	11. It's in the Bag

And a fight is exactly what we got.

"Your time is up," said Luke over the speaker. _"CHARGE!"_ We were not only fighting for our lives, we were also fighting for our family. Clarisse's gang was doing well holding off the stream of snake-people and minotaurs, but Percy knew they could only keep them at bay for so long without sending reinforcements.

The best swordfighters came to the aid of the Ares cabin. "Thanks, Jackson," muttered Clarisse. _Wow,_ Percy thought, _Clarisse thanked me, that's new._ With more and more Half-Bloods rushing to the front, they were soon advancing towards the ship. Luke had a seemingly endless supply of troops, and he just kept sending them out in waves. But he found a hole in the plan. He sent a wave of troops about three or four times bigger than the ones he was sending out separately.

Camp Half-Blood was running out of people to send to the front. They did not want to lose the ground they already had to Luke's forces. The archers on the Demigods' side were stepping up their game. You guessed it, flaming arrows.

Percy was so pumped by the archers' success that he almost yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!!!" The swordfighters were holding their own, and the archers were helping, too. There was one part of the plan that Thalia came up with and I forgot to mention.

_Cavalry._ We had a few soldiers on pegusi flying over the battlefield. Two archers, and the Stoll twins, who were flying over and kicking people to throw them off balance so the others could get at them easier. Luke seemingly ran out of reinforcements. His soldiers were being forced up the platform to the main deck of the Princess Andromeda.

They were up on the deck now, and they lost most of their people, with no more reinforcements. They were working their way up the ship, and were now on the third tier. They thought they had the fight in the bag. But they were dead wrong.


	12. Luke's Cabin

"Charge!" yelled Luke's voice over the ship's speaker system. And at that moment, an army of at least our size rushed out of the door. There was not enough room on the deck for all of them. They started tripping people, and chucking them overboard. When you get picked on by Clarisse a lot, you learn to think on your feet (this brought Percy back to the moment when he got acquainted with her in the bathroom.)

It was still crowded, but there was enough room so you wouldn't keep elbowing the person next to you. There was blood on the deck, but no one was hurt too badly, just some cuts and maybe a broken bone or two. They were pretty sure Luke had no more people after this. I mean, how many mythical creatures could you fit on one cruise ship?

Most people were now focused on getting the injured enemies off the ship, they couldn't do much on land. By now there were only a few people left on each side. The campers left kept advancing up the tiers, until they arrived at the final one, Luke's cabin. The remaining enemies were forced against the gunwale by Clarisse and the Stoll twins.

Percy went up to the door, "Knock, knock is this the Luke residence?"

Luke opened the door, looking awfully grumpy. "You made it this far, then. But now is the hardest part. Me and you one-on-one, I'm afraid we didn't get to finish last time."

"You're on."


	13. One on one

Percy drew Riptide, and Luke pulled Backbiter, his half-and-half sword out of its sheath. Percy knew this would be an intense battle, and someone could very well get killed. He started the battle off, lunging like a tiger, but Luke easily parried the blow. The swords were going very fast in different directions. The fighters won and lost ground very easily, one blow in the right place at the right time could push them back a yard or two.

Percy drenched the deck by summoning a wave from right behind Luke. This caught him by surprise. _This is my chance,_ Percy thought, as he slashed at Luke, although he dodged by only a hair's breadth. They were slashing and blocking once more, and Percy kicked Luke in the shin, knocking him off balance. This time he got Luke's left and, although he was barely bleeding.

"Dammit!" said Luke.

"Releasing your anger is good, Luke," said Percy, sounding like a sensei teaching his student about mastering inner force.

"BEEYOTCH!" screamed Luke, angry about Percy making a fool out of him. Luke lunged like there was no tomorrow, trying to kill Percy in his all-out rage. Believe me, Percy was just as pissed at Luke.

"COWARD!" shouted Percy in reply.

"MORON!"

"TRAITOR!" this pushed Luke over the edge. He slashed at Percy for all he was worth. And this time, he hit.


	14. Backed Into a Corner

Percy fell to the ground, a huge rip across his chest. He was out cold, and Luke was about to go in for the finishing blow.

"Stop!" yelled Annabeth, drawing her own sword.

"You really think you have a chance against _me_? Remember, I was the best swordfighter when I was at Camp Half-Blood," he did have a point, but she wouldn't back down.

"I'm not backing down, no matter how much you try to intimidate me," she said, angry and trying to hold back tears. "You my best friend before you left, but now you're just a JERK!" tears were streaming down her face now.

"I really didn't want to kill you, but I have to."

"I don't think you'll be able to kill me." She ran towards Luke as fast as she could, and swung her sword like crazy. Luke was blocking slash after slash.

Meanwhile, Grover was slipping Percy into the Princess Andromeda's pool, hoping this would give Percy at least a bit of energy.

He now had Annabeth cornered, with his goons right behind him. "Any last words?"

"You piss me off."

"Oh, so true," his sword was now at her neck. "OW!"

The slightest bit of Percy's energy was rejuvenated, ran right past Luke's warriors, and slashed him in the back. They both collapsed onto the ground, Percy out of lack of energy, and Luke out of sheer pain.

Annabeth fended off the few warriors left, which was pretty easy, they were pretty incompetent with the swords and battle axes they were wielding.

"C'mon, Grov," said Annabeth, "help me get Percy of this friggin' ship."

They dragged him back to camp, to the Big House, which was the only building mostly intact.

"Chiron!"


	15. The Big House

"Oh my gods, what happened?" said Chiron worriedly. "Put him down on the couch and get some cool water, and the first aid kit in the closet. Annabeth laid Percy down and rushed to get the things they needed.

She rushed back carrying the supplies. "Here, Chiron."

"Thank you," he said. He got him bandaged up in a flash. "What happened?"

"Well, we made it up to Luke's cabin on the ship and he came out and challenged Percy to a swordfight, and he got hit across the chest, really hard. His shirt had blood all over it. Grover rolled Percy into the water, hoping it would help heal him, and Luke came after me. 

"I was backed into a corner and Luke had all his soldiers behind him, so I couldn't escape. Percy snuck right through his men and slashed him on the back. They both fell, and we knew Percy was out of energy, knocked out, pretty much. We fought off the people left and made it down here, finally."

"Wow, no wonder he's knocked out. I think you should leave now, he needs his rest."

"'Kay," she said as she left. She obviously wanted to stay, but Chiron was right, he did need rest.

That night, Annabeth was sitting at her table, not joking around with her brothers and sisters like she normally would and she wasn't eating either. But then something cheered her up a lot. She saw a boy with black hair and sea green eyes walk into the room.

She ran up and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing much, Wise Girl," and that's when he kissed her. They were locked together for a long time, hours, days, months, years. Neither knew how long, and neither one cared. And they didn't care that the whole camp was watching.

The room erupted in cheers. Wow, talk about making an entrance. That was… unexpected, for lack of a better word.

"What d'ya say to stayin' with me tonight?"

"That'd be great," they walked right out of the lunch room on to the long walk to Percy's tent.


	16. Coming Back

About a week later, almost everything at Camp Half-Blood was back to normal. All they had left to do was half of the fighting arena.

"We did pretty well, huh," said Annabeth, while she and Percy were taking a break.

"Yea, looks as good as new."

"Today might even be that last day until we have our normal camp schedule again."

"It'll be nice to have things back to normal."

"But they're never normal for long," she sighed.

"And then again, they sometimes make life interesting."

"Good point," she said. "Holy crap…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" She pointed behind Percy. As he turned, Percy unsheathed Riptide. There was Luke, beaten half-to-death.

"Kronos did this," he said, "and I want revenge. I'm siding with you guys, if you'll forgive me."

"He's telling the truth," Annabeth said. "Let's take 'im to the Big House."

"Good idea."

**Authors note:**

**I've finished the story. But don't worry, my loyal readers, I will make a sequel that will probably be called Luke's Revenge, in which he, Annabeth and Percy go give Kronos what he's been asking for. This might come out during or after Chrishannuquanza.**

**Special thanks to:**

**My friend Brian, who doesn't have a account but has read it and supported me through it.**

**thaliastree13 and Second daughter of Eve, who gave me more reviews than anyone else.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**- Zachi**


End file.
